The present disclosure relates generally to wager-based games and more particularly to keno games. A keno game displays to a player a keno board. A player wagers by marking spots on the keno board, after which the keno game randomly selects drawn spots. Player payout is determined based on matches between the drawn spots and the player-selected spots.